


it took ten years to file the marriage license but they finally got around to it and i think we can all be proud of them for that

by springs_charioteer



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springs_charioteer/pseuds/springs_charioteer
Summary: Secret Samol 2019 for E_hammersley!
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	it took ten years to file the marriage license but they finally got around to it and i think we can all be proud of them for that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_hammersley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_hammersley/gifts).



:>

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy these good sad boys... steady companions.... fellow adventurers....  
> you can find me on twitter @vlasdygoth


End file.
